


Finally Summer

by justdk



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College Student Adam Parrish, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Adam's finally home for the summer





	Finally Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pynch Week 2018, Day 3: Summer

The drive back to Henrietta went faster than Adam had expected. The backseat of the Hondayota was crammed with his college stuff: books and school supplies, a laundry basket overflowing with clothes and bedding, boxes of his belongings. On the front passenger seat was a takeaway box of goodies from Adam’s favorite bakery. Whenever Ronan visited they always went there on Saturdays for coffee and pastries. If Chainsaw was also visiting they would sit outside and people watch. Ronan pretended he wasn’t into it but he always purchased extra scones to take home.

Adam hummed along to the songs on the playlist that Ronan had given him. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and gazed out at the blue mountains and green fields. When he passed the sign for Singers Falls his heart lurched, eager and anxious.

The car struggled up the steep, winding drive leading to the Barns. The wind rushed through the open windows, bringing the familiar scents of this special place – rock, trees, damp earth, sweet grass, the faintest whiff of smoke. Adam inhaled deeply and pressed down on the accelerator, pushing the car around the final bend.

Ronan, Opal, and Chainsaw were waiting for him on the front porch. Adam stuck his arm out of the window and waved at them. Opal jumped up and ran at the car, followed closely by Chainsaw. Ronan stood, hands shoved into his pockets, and sauntered towards the car, letting Adam get attacked by the dream creature welcome committee. Opal pranced around Adam, chattering excitedly in Latin, while Chainsaw perched carefully on Adam’s outstretched arm and rubbed her beak against his shoulder.

“I missed you, too,” Adam smiled, ruffling her feathers. Opal wouldn’t stand still long enough to be hugged but she did grab Adam’s hand and swung it back and forth. He greeted her in Latin and told her he was happy to be home. Opal beamed.

“Alright brats, clear out,” Ronan said. Opal, contrary though she was, charged off, and Chainsaw launched off of Adam’s arm and chased after a lazy dragonfly.

Adam looked at Ronan and felt the constant ache of missing him disappear. He instantly felt more present, calmer, and yet almost unbearably excited.

“I’m home,” he said and held out his arms.

Ronan scooped him up like lifting him was nothing. Adam wrapped his legs around Ronan’s waist, his arms around his shoulders. Ronan held him tightly and pushed his face against Adam’s neck. “Welcome home,” he said, words muffled.

Adam squeezed his legs tighter around Ronan and kissed the side of his face. “God, I missed you,” Adam groaned.

Ronan’s laugh shook him, warmed him from the inside out. He was still laughing when he kissed Adam, his mouth turned up in a joyful smile. Ronan’s fingers tangled in Adam’s hair, tugged at his shirt. They pressed against the side of the car and kissed until Adam was dizzy and breathless.

“We have approximately 1000 kisses to catch up on,” Ronan told him. His voice was slightly hoarse, deep and sexy. “One thousand kisses and three months.” He kissed Adam’s jaw. “Do you think you can keep up?”

Adam bit Ronan’s lip. “Only a thousand? You mean you intend to do other things besides kiss me this summer? Rude.”

“Oh, I do intend to do other things… to you.” Ronan’s smile was wicked and Adam laughed so loud that Chainsaw fluttered over to see what was happening.

It was going to be an amazing summer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
